1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toothbrushes, particularly in the prevention and treatment of periodontal disease. More specifically, this invention is directed to an improved toothbrush having a unique dual brushing surface.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that brushing one's teeth aids in the prevention of tooth decay and disease. The teeth provide a natural habitat for microbial growth in the fluid environment of the mouth and gingival crevices. Germs and bacteria are also found on the gums as well as the roof of the mouth.
Certain types of microorganisms foster periodontal disease which wear on the gums causing them to gradually separate away from the infected root surfaces. Other problematic germs and bacteria lead to bad breath.
In addition to professional treatment in a dentist's office, it is found beneficial for one to administer self-treatment on a daily basis. Such self-treatment usually includes in addition to tooth brushing, dental flossing, brushing interproximally and rinsing with various antiseptic or antibacterial solutions. Another common treatment in oral hygiene programs used by patients includes gargling with various salts, such as sodium chloride, sodium bicarbonate, etc. which can help to control bacterial activity on root surfaces as well as the mouth. Mouth washing, brushing, flossing or using toothpicks soon after eating reduces bacteria.
Various arrangements have been proposed to modify toothbrushes to facilitate cleaning of the teeth and gums. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,517,701 and 4,222,143. One such brush design includes bristles which extend from a head in generally opposite directions. Another design provides for angled bristles. Toothbrush bristles vary in stiffness or combine different stiffness, e.g., one toothbrush includes a group of center bristles with bristles which are softer and longer in order to provide an improved massage of the gums and improve the cleaning of the teeth. Other toothbrushes have curved heads or toothbrush heads with oppositely-disposed bristles. For example, a toothbrush in U.S. Pat. No. 1,513,104 provides a wrap-around arrangement for bristles resulting in the majority of the bristles extending from opposite sides of an oval head. By providing an upwardly-curved portion of the stem, the insides of the teeth can be brushed with the handle held flat and the upwardly-turned portion remaining clear of the front teeth. A curved head toothbrush is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,239 wherein the brush head is arranged transversely to the stem of the toothbrush so that the handle extends outwardly from the mouth perpendicularly to the gum lines of those teeth being brushed.
While there exist prior art toothbrushes which focus on brushing the teeth and gums, there has yet to be provided a toothbrush which includes a dual purpose of comfortably and effectively enabling brushing one's teeth and gums and also the remaining mouth tissue. The present invention achieves this.